brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
7707 Striking Venom
|Price = |Ages = 8-14 |Released = 2006 |Theme = Exo-Force }} 7707 Striking Venom is an Exo-Force set released in 2006. It includes 646 pieces and Meca One, Devastator and six Iron Drone minifigures. Description The vehicle is mainly comprised of its four legs, cockpit, and body. It has a predominantly dark green and black colour scheme and looks like a large spider. As its primary weaponry, it features a 360-degree rotating turret controlled by a merged Devastator robot, mounting two (non-revolving) Gatling-style machine guns and a single disk-launcher. Behind these is the vehicle's power core which is connected to the Devastator by the fiber optic cable so when you press the button on the power core the Devastator's eyes turn red. There is a central pillar holding up the weapon battery. On top of this, there is an armless and legless Devastator who works the weaponry. The shape of the body is partly made up of four transparent canopy pieces, one at the front, one at the back, and one at each side of the body. Two Iron Drones, wired into the vehicle, are in a recharging center. Meca One is the pilot. He sits in the control center, which is below and in front of the body. The cockpit's weaponry consists of two cannons under the cockpit and one eight-barrel gun at the nose of the cockpit, the exact same design that is seen in the mech. The four legs are identical. Each of them has a black scoop bucket as the foot pad. Above these are Iron Drones, each holding a machine gun. The Iron Drones are connected to the vehicle by their heads. The legs extend far above the level of the body, having black 16 stud-long pieces and the Iron Drones are attached to a mechanism that can be pulled to "deploy" them. It has a crew of four, consisting of the pilot (Meca One), and the Devastator in the turret. It also carries four Iron Drone troopers attached to its legs. The Two iron drones wired on the top are on a recharging center.The total minifigure count is half a Devastator, as the Devastator torso intended for the turret is not supplied with proper arms or legs, six iron drones and Meca One Background The Striking Venom was one of the most deadly battle machines ever produced by the robots. It was piloted by the robot leader, Meca One, and used in one all-out attack in which the robots launched nearly every battle machine available in an attempt to dominate the human side of Sentai Mountain. The Striking Venom was ultimately defeated when Takeshi, in his battle machine, positioned himself directly underneath it and channeled every bit of energy in his battle machine to his main cannon and fired up, disabling his own battle machine and crippling the Striking Venom. Notes * The set's alternative model is called the Frontline Barricade. * At least some European/Finnish sets had alternative parts for the dual cannons behind the cockpit and the single cannons under it. They also came with legs for Devastator despite the manual not showing their inclusion in the set. * This set's minifigures are all villains. * The Meca One in this set has no legs even though on the back of the box it shows him with legs. Minifigures Included Gallery S-v.jpg|The set in its entirety 7707_a1_01.jpg|Alternate model: the frontline barricade Exoforce 12.jpg 7707 Striking Venom.jpg 7707 Striking Venom1.jpg 7707 Striking Venom2.jpg External Links * Bricklink Category:Exo-Force Category:7000 sets Category:2006 sets